Harrison Universe
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: The first chapter of my Core Fanfic Series.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my core series. Note that I do not own Sonic or Disney they are owned by their respective owners. These first ten chapters will be the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog segment. Harrison is 13 in this part and has a blue short sleeve shirt, black pants, and dark blue crocs. Nearly every episode from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog took place.

Harrison was taking his usual walk around Mobius saying to himself, "Well, nothing can beat living on this planet."

Then suddenly a blue blur went really fast by and Harrison knew who that was.

The blur came back to him and said, "Sorry about that Harrison."

Harrison replied, "Its okay Sonic."

It was Harrison's friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who had black eyes and wore white gloves and red shoes with white stripes. He is the fastest thing alive.

Harrison asked, "What's the rush?"

Sonic replied, "Just heading off to see what trouble Robotnik was causing."

Harrison added, "Robotnik's at it again? Why am I not surprised?"

Sonic replied, "Yeah who would be? He needs a new hobby."

Harrison then asked, "Where's Tails?"

Sonic answered, "He was right behind-"

Suddenly an anthropomorphic fox with two tails and wearing white gloves and red and blue shoes flew to them.

The fox said, "Hey Sonic, I said wait for me."

Sonic said, "Tails! Sorry buddy."

Tails has been Sonic's best friend since childhood. Because of his two tails he can twist them to make him fly.

Harrison then asked, "What's Robotnik up to anyway?"

Sonic replied, "He captured some folks from another town. And if there's something I hate it's hearing Robotnik capture other citizens."

Tails then joined in, "We were going to save them."

Harrison got excited and asked," Can I help?"

Sonic replied, "Sorry dude. You're just gonna have to wait to see them."

Harrison was confused and asked, "What, why can't I help?!"

Sonic replied, "Don't get me wrong I'd love to have you join, but you're so young you can't keep up with me."

Harrison reminded Sonic, "Tails is young too."

Tails answered, "Maybe, but Sonic helped me take care of myself."

Harrison then asked, "Sonic, can't you help me take care of myself?"

Sonic then said, "Huh, can't hear ya gotta run!"

Sonic then ran faster than the speed of sound to find Dr. Robotnik.

Harrison asked Tails, "Can you teach me?"

Tails then said, "Huh gotta fly."

So Tails flew with Sonic.

Harrison sighed and continued walking.

Dr. Ivo Robotnik has been Sonic's arch-enemy for a long time now and with his robot lackeys Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

The three robot lackeys where carrying a giant capsule on their backs. The leader of the S6, the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, is a tall robot chicken named, Scratch. The other two was a robot with drills in his arms named Grounder, and a monkey robot named Coconuts.

Grounder complained, "How much farther do we have to go?"

Scratch yelled, "Stop whining you baby not much far from now."

Grounder continued to complain, "But you said that fifteen minutes ago."

Coconuts joined in, "Oh put a shock in it Grounds and help us get this up there."

Grounder then asked, "What's in this capsule anyway?"

Scratch got annoyed with that question and yelled, "Grounder you're as dumb as a rock! I told you for the last hundred times this capsule has the prisoners from the other land! Got it now?"

Grounder just went, "Uhhhh….."

Coconuts added, "No use explaining it to him he can't even tie his own shoes."

Grounder yelled, "Hey I don't wear shoes!"

Coconuts countered, "Yeah but ya still can't tie a bow tie."

Grounder got angry and yelled, "Oh yeah how about I tie your neck into a bow tie?!"

He let go of the capsule and jumped onto Coconuts causing a rough fight.

The capsule dropped on Scratch crushing him flat.

He pulled himself out and rubbed his head.

He looked at them and said, "Hey you bolt brains stop fighting! Robotnik's expecting us."

Nearby…

Sonic and Tails saw the scene and was disappointed.

Sonic said, "Man Robotnik really needs new lackeys."

Tails replied, "I know and with better names. Let's get em."

Tails was about to fly over but Sonic stopped him.

Sonic then said, "Woah buddy I love your energy but you need to stay here."

Tails asked, "What why? I can handle myself you said so to Harrison."

Sonic explained, "I only said that to get him to stay behind. Just leave these Badniks to me after that we get a Chili Dog. How's that sound?"

Tails said in disappointment, "Sure Sonic."

Sonic patted his buddy's back and said, "Don't ya worry bro you'll be ready faster than I can run. You'll see." And then ran off to deal with the robot goof balls.

With the robot gang they were still fighting and had the whole bring the capsule to Dr. Robotnik on hold.

Scratch kept yelling, "Hey stop it right now you idiots! This isn't gonna get the capsule anywhere near Robotnik's fortress!" But they didn't listen.

When Scratch wasn't looking Sonic ran up and saw what was happening. Disappointed Sonic said, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sonic saw a capsule and said, "That looks important, I'll just hold on to it for them while they settle their little problem."

Sonic grapped the Capsule and ran back to Tails.

Scratch continued yelling, "If you don't stop fighting Robotnik's gonna call and-"

He turned around and found that the capsule was gone.

Scratch freaked out and yelled, "Ahhhhhhh! The Capsule's gone!"

That made Grounder and Coconuts stop fighting and both said, "What?!"

Scratch turned back at them yelled, "Ohhhh you idiots! Now Robotnik's gonna tear us all apart!"

Then suddenly Grounder's belly started to make a ring sound.

Coconuts panicked and said, "Oh no it's Dr. Robotnik!"

Grounder then said, "Let's just pretend were not home."

Scratch pounded Grounder's head opened the hatch in his belly grapped the phone and said, "Yes hello? This is S-Scratch here D-Dr. R-R-Robotnik.

Robotnik yelled to them, "What's taking so long you robotic idiots?! I swear I'll tear you all apart if you're not back here with the capsule!"

Scratch lied, "W-Well you see its heavier then we excepted it to be. We should be back later then we planned."

Robotnik was enraged as he said, "Listen to me if you're not back here in twenty minutes I'm coming there myself! Understand?"

Scratch gulped and said, "Y-Y-Yes sir I understand completely s-s-s-sir."

They both hung up and Scratch said, "We gotta hurry and get that capsule back before Robotnik comes himself."

Coconuts said, "Yeah yeah hoo-hoo what are we doing here for? Let's get going and get that capsule."

Scratch started running as he said, "Let's go!"

Then Grounder and Coconuts followed.

With Harrison…

"Man" Harrison said, "It's so unfair that Sonic gets to battle Dr. Robotnik. I can be cool if I wanted to."

He thought about it for a second and said, "You know what I'm gonna go help anyway. I don't care if Sonic asked or not I wanna be like him and help people that need help."

So he turned around and ran to where Sonic and Tails went to.

With Sonic and Tails…

Tails was waiting for Sonic wondering why he always stays behind.

"Why don't I fight with Sonic? I may be young but I can take care of myself."

Then suddenly he heard a voice saying, "Tails!"

He turned around fast and saw Harrison running towards him.

"Harrison" Tails said, "What're you doing here?"

Harrison answered, "I can't just not help you guys, I wanna be like Sonic just like how you want to be like Sonic and I'll start by helping you guys."

Tails then said, "Wow I didn't know you see Sonic the same way I do."

Harrison looked around and asked, "Say speaking of Sonic, where is he?"

Tails explained, "He's-"

Before he could continue Sonic came up to them faster than the speed of sound with the capsule.

Sonic said, "Got the capsule like it was nothing."

Sonic saw Harrison and asked, "Harrison what're you doing here?"

Harrison explained, "Sorry Sonic I just-"

Sonic cut him off, "It's no problem. I should've let you come along."

Harrison smiled.

Tails then asked, "So you got the capsule?"

Sonic answered, "Yep. I wouldn't be surprised if it were some bomb Robuttnik built."

Harrison saw a button on top and climbed on top of the capsule.

"What does this do?" He asked.

Sonic and Tails saw him and yelled, "Harrison don't!"

But Harrison already pressed the button and then the capsule exploded and it showed silhouettes and three figures.

Sonic saw and said, "What the?"

Tails explained, "That wasn't a bomb it was a prison."

The first silhouette showed a black anthropomorphic mouse with white gloves, yellow shoes, red pants with white buttons. He had two huge round ears and a pale face with a black nose and eyes. He friends were a duck with a sailors clothing and a dog with cloths an orange shirt and a yellow vest with blue pants brown shoes and white gloves.

The mouse said, "We're out fellas."

The duck said in a voice that's hard to understand, "Finally there wasn't any room in that capsule."

The dog said, "Where's that scientist feller?"

Tails came to the mouse and said, "Are you guys okay?"

The mouse said, "Yup thank ya so much. My name's Mickey. Mickey Mouse."

The duck said, "I'm Donald Duck."

The dog said, "Name's Goofy."

Sonic introduced himself with a smile and a cocky voice, "The name's Sonic the Hedgehog Hero of Mobius and right now your hero."

Tails joined in, "I'm Tails."

Then Harrison said, "I'm Harrison. Harrison Cora."

Sonic then asked, "Now that were introduced why not tell us what happened?"

Mickey explained, "Well we were all just enjoying a parade we were having and I was on the main float. My special guest was my sweet heart Minnie. But then all of the sudden an evil scientist came out of nowhere and captured us."

Donald continued, "And that palooka trapped us in a capsule and had his robots take us to his fortress."

Goofy joined in, "He also captured Minnie and Donald's sweet heart Daisy."

Sonic knew who they meant by scientist and said, "Robotnik!"

Goofy asked, "Robo-who?"

Tails explained, "Dr. Robotnik he's an evil scientist that plans to take over Mobius."

Mickey asked, "Mobius?"

Sonic then said, "You're standing on it right now."

Donald asked, "Wait the planet is actually called "Mobius"."

Goofy laughed, "A-yuck gee and I thought it was Disney Town."

Harrison was confused and said, "Goofy town doesn't mean planet."

Donald started quack, "What're we doing here?! We need to save Daisy from Robotnik!"

Harrison went to Mickey and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Mickey whispered, "You get used to it."

Sonic then said, "The duck's right to Robotnik's base! Hey Tails let's have you and Harrison come along this time."

Tails cheered, "Really? Yay!"

Harrison then cheered, "We get to go?!"

Sonic answered, "The more the merrier, right?"

He then said, "Alright up over and gone!"

He then boosted really fast to Robotnik's base leaving flame tracks behind.

Goofy commented, "Whoa he's faster than the speed of sound."

Mickey replied, "Yeah I've never seen anyone go that fast."

Tails started to fly and said, "Come on guys let's go catch up with him."

Harrison joined in, "Yeah come on let's go!"

Then everyone left to join Sonic.

Along the way they saw the bumbling idiot trio.

"Oh man," Sonic said in disappointment, "Why those three again?"

Goofy then asked, "Those are the guys who held are prison!"

Tails joined in, "Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts Robotnik's lackeys."

Sonic turned to everyone and said, "Wait here while I get rid of them."

He then blasted to them.

Scratch was panicking as he said, "Where could they be?"

Coconuts slapped him across the face and said, "Calm yourself chicken! It's obvious that Sonic has them."

Grounder then stated, "Hey guys, I don't know if I should bring this up but I see Sonic coming this way."

Scratch saw and yelled, "You idiot why didn't you say something earlier?!"

But before he could say anything Sonic made a tornado around them and made them exchange parts to one another.

When the wind stopped and the dust cleared the robots were messed up and Coconuts said, "Aww nuts. Haha get it? Cuz I'm Coconuts?"

Scratch didn't like the pun and said to Coconuts, "Shut up."

Then suddenly Grounder's phone rang again and Sonic answered it.

Sonic said, "Hello Sonic residence how may I help you?"

Robotnik heard his voice and said, "Wh-What Sonic?!"

Sonic continued, "That's what I said. May I transfer you to failure town Robuttnik?"

Sonic laughed at that and Robotnik growled in angry and yelled, "You idiots I never should've let you handle that capsule! I'll take those prisoners myself!"

He then hung up, got in his Egg Mobile and flew off to Sonic and the others.

Sonic ran to the other and said, "Robuttnik's heading this way."

Donald rolled up his sleeves and said, "Let me have him I'll show him how to capture Donald Duck!"

Mickey stopped and said, "Woah woah Donald let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Harrison asked, "What're we going to do?"

Sonic answered, "You guys sneak into Robotnik's base while I handle the doc."

Tails asked, "Wait you want was to sneak into Robotnik's base? Including me?"

Sonic put his hand on Tails' shoulder and said, "Tails I've been leaving you behind the adventure for too long now. It's about time you get in the action."

Tails floated in the air with his tails and cheered, "Yeah! I'm a part of this adventure finally!"

Sonic told him, "Calm down you've always been a part of my adventures dude you know that."

Tails replied, "Yeah but you always make me stay behind and watch."

Sonic then said, "Touché."

Harrison stated, "Come on we've got people to save let's go guys."

Mickey then said, "Yeah let's go fellas."

So then Harrison and the gang left Sonic to rescue Mickey's friends from Robotnik's base while Sonic dealt with the big man.

Then suddenly a man in a red and yellow bodysuit, black tights and a pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets and red and black eyes showed up in a flying mobile. Below the mobile was a checkered ball on a chain connected to the mobile.

"Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, "This is what you get for mocking me you filthy rodent."

Sonic sniffed himself and said, "Nope I'm pretty sure I showered earlier." and then laughed.

Robotnik grew furious and said, "Enough of your jokes!"

He then started to swing his checkered ball at Sonic.

Meanwhile Harrison and the others got to Robotnik's base.

Tails looked around and said, "Man Robotnik really needs to work on making more robots."

Harrison replied, "I know right. Now where're those capsules?"

Mickey looked around and saw machines that looked like the capsules.

"Hey look," he said, "These look like the capsules Donald, Goofy and I were in."

Goofy looked and said, "Gosh he's right."

Harrison turned to Tails and asked, "Well Tails?"

Tails then asked, "What?"

Harrison explained, "Go head destroy the capsules."

Tails then asked, "Why me?"

Mickey then said, "Because you and Sonic can jump higher than us."

Tails remembered and said, "Oh right."

As Tails started flying up to the capsules Donald said, "Security here is terrible."

Harrison explained, "Yeah Robotnik doesn't have that many Badniks besides Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts."

Tails pressed one capsule and then the other which made both explode and then it showed a female mouse who looked exactly like Mickey but with eye lashes, a pink and white poke dot bow and dress and yellow high heels. The other was a duck who looked exactly like Donald but with a purple dress and bow and high heels and has a normal voice unlike Donald.

Mickey said, "Minnie!"

Donald said, "Daisy!"

Minnie hugged Mickey and said, "Oh Mickey I was so scared. That mean man kidnapped us and-"

Mickey rubbed Minnie's back and said, "Its okay Minnie we're together again."

Daisy hugged Donald and said, "Am I glad to be outta that awful machine. No one traps a lady like me, right Donald."

Donald replied, "That's right sweetie."

Harrison looked and asked, "Who's this?"

Goofy explained, "That's Minnie Mouse, she's Mickey's sweetheart. And that's Daisy Duck she's Donald's sweetheart."

Tails flew to Goofy and asked, "Goofy, don't you have a sweetheart?"

Goofy answered, "Hmmmm, not yet. But I'll tell ya when I get one."

Harrison then said, "I'm glad everyone's back. Come on let's see how Sonic's doing."

Tails replied, "Yeah let's go."

Minnie asked, "Who's Sonic?"

Mickey answered, "He's a super speedy hedgehog. He's fighting Dr. Robotnik right now."

Daisy asked, "Dr. Robotnik?"

Tails explained, "He's the scientist who captured you guys. He's an evil scientist who plans to conquer the world with his robot army called the Badniks."

Harrison joined in, "Sonic has been fighting him for years now."

Tails reminded him, "With my help."

Donald got tired of waiting and yelled, "Let's just get out of here I'm tired of looking at these broken capsules!"

So then everyone left to go join Sonic.

Meanwhile with Sonic…

Robotnik swung his wrecking ball at Sonic but Sonic jumped and dodged it.

"Yo Robuttnik," Sonic said, "Try something better than a wrecking ball next time."

He then did a Sonic Spin-Dash at then chains and broke it.

Robotnik growled and yelled, "Don't get to excited that was the easy one! I'll be back with a better machine!"

He then flew back to his headquarters.

Sonic laughed and said, "Sure you will, time for a vacation."

Before he ran really fast the other found him.

Tails came to him and said, "Sonic! Where'd Robotnik go?"

Sonic explained, "Ran away like the cheese ball he is. To be honest I'm starting to think he's not even trying to win."

Harrison asked, "Why's that?"

Sonic explained, "He just used that lame checkered wrecking ball."

Tails thought, "Maybe he's just tired."

Harrison then said, "Either way we saved the other people from the capsules."

Mickey introduced Minnie to Sonic, "Sonic this is my sweetheart, Minnie Mouse."

Minnie did a bow and asked, "How do you do?"

Then Donald introduced Daisy, "And this is my sweetheart Daisy Duck."

Sonic got confused and said, "Wait wait wait wait. Did you say Minnie MOUSE and Daisy DUCK?"

Mickey was freaked and said, "Ummm yeah. Why?"

Sonic first explained, "Shouldn't she be your… Nevermined."

Goofy then asked, "So why don't we go home to Disney Town?"

Harrison asked, "How are you guys gonna get back?"

Mickey explained, "I've got a ship I can call called the Steamboat Whille. We can sail back."

Tails asked, "You've got a boat?"

Mickey explained, "It's a long story."

At the docks…

The boat was already and Mickey and the others were about to board but said their goodbyes first.

Harrison said, "Well I hope you're parade will go better next time."

Sonic then said, "Have a way past cool trip."

Tails then said, "Come visit us sometime okay?"

Mickey laughed and said, "You bet. And come visit Disney Town sometime."

Goofy then said, "Maybe you can join our parade."

Harrison thought about and for a second and got nervous.

Donald teased, "What's the matter? Scared?"

Harrison admitted it, "Yes I get stage fright."

Then everyone laughed. After the laugh Mickey and the other boarded and the boat set sail.

Minnie and Daisy waved as Minnie said, "Goodbye we hope to see you again."

Daisy then said, "Thank you so much."

After the boat was no longer visible Tails said, "They're really good friends."

Harrison replied, "Yeah. What do you think Sonic?"

There was no response. They looked and saw that Sonic disappeared.

Tails said, "Sonic?!"

And then in the distance the saw Sonic already starting his usual after run.

Tails flew to him and yelled, "Sonic wait up!"

Harrison laughed and said, "Oh well nothing ever changes does it?"

And that was the first chapter of my Core Fanfic series, stay in touch to read more of this and other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog segment, by the way none of these ten chapters are fanon (fanfiction canon) I'm just going through every Sonic media ever made, at least the ones that released in North America. I mean they are fanon they're just being told in a cartoon segment.

Sonic and Tails were speeding through Mobius trying to find some adventure and found nothing.

They stopped and Sonic said, "Man I'm bored Tails, there's gotta be something we can do!"

Tails replied, "Don't worry Sonic adventure's out there, we just gotta find it."

Sonic scoffed and asked, "But where, I'm getting even more bored just by standing here."

Then suddenly a scent came to their noses and they both knew what that scent was.

Sonic licked his lips and said, "I know that smell anywhere, finally something happens."

Then he blasted away following the scent.

Tails cried to him, "Sonic wait up, save some Chili Dogs for me!"

He then flew over to Sonic.

Meanwhile elsewhere….

The three robot lackeys of Dr. Robotnik Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were setting up another trap for Sonic and Tails with the bait that's Sonic's favorite snack; Chili Dogs.

Scratch was pulling on some rope and said, "Hahaha, that hedgehog's as good as mine. When I get him to Dr. Robotnik's base he'll have to give me that trip to Robo Paradise!"

Grounder replied, "You mean he'll give me the trip."

Scratch corrected, "Oh Grounder your ears must be malfunctioning because I clearly heard from the man himself "Scratch if you get that hedgehog back I'll give you a trip to Robo Paradise" see?

Grounder replied, "It's your ears malfunctioning because Robotnik told me that."

Scratch yelled, "Oh yeah wanna bet?! Call him right now!"

Grounder yelled back, "If I do he'll tear me apart through the phone!"

Scratch yelled, "Ha! You're just too scared to dial the first number, aren't you?!"

Grounder yelled back, "Are not!"

Scratch yelled, "Are too!"

Then they continued arguing until Coconuts butted in, "Enough!"

He continued, "Look he said we're all gonna get the trip to Robo Paradise, but the only way we're gonna go is if we get this hedgehog."

Scratch understood and said, "He's right, enough with the arguing and let's get to work."

So they got back to setting the trap which was just a cage drop baited with chili dogs.

Sonic and Tails arrived at the location where the Chili Dogs were and saw the trap.

"We got here early." Sonic said.

Tails replied, "We sure did, and they're still setting up the trap. You think we should get the chili dogs while they're working?"

Sonic waved and answered, "Nah that'd be too easy. Let's wait for them to finish cause I like my dogs with an extra dose of danger."

He laid back and put his hands on the back of his head.

A short while later the idiotic robots finished the trap.

Grounder asked, "Didn't we already do something like this?"

Scratch answered, "Nope, this time this cage has electric shackles that will trap him good."

Tails looked and saw the trap was ready so he woke Sonic and said, "Sonic, they're ready."

Sonic got up and said, "Alright! Up over and gone!"

Tails stopped him and said, "Wait can I help?"

Sonic crossed his arms and answered, "Sorry pal but don't worry I'll save you some."

Tails complained, "But what about our last adventure?*"

(*Last chapter)

Sonic answered, "That was just a freebie but now you really need to stay behind."

Tails sighed and said, "Alright."

Sonic patted his back and said, "Don't worry pal, maybe another time."

Tails stayed silent as Sonic ran toward the robots.

Scratch looked through his binoculars and saw Sonic.

"Here he comes," He said, "Oh boy Robo Paradise here I come."

He then hid behind the rock as Sonic came to the Chili Dog.

"Oh wow," Sonic faked, "A chili dog out in the open like this? Well I guess since it's all alone ad I'm so hungry I should have a bite.

The robots behind the rocks quietly laughed.

Sonic then picked up the Chili Dog as Scratch pulled the rope which dropped the cage on Sonic.

Scratch popped out of the rock and said, "Ha got ya hedgehog! Now once I get you to Robotnik I'll be gone on a dream come true paradise."

Grounder then jumped out and said, "You mean WE caught him and WE go to the dream come true paradise!"

Scratch groaned and said, "Fine! WE go to the paradise blah blah blah you get the picture."

Sonic smiled as he took a bite of the dog, "Paradise huh, well guess what you're gonna have to return your tickets cause you ant going anywhere anytime soon."

But then when Sonic was about to use his Spin Dash to break out the electric shackles appeared and trapped his legs.

"What the-?" Sonic said surprised.

Scratch laughed and said, "Tricked ya! Now you can't escape."

Grounder added, "Looks like we don't have to return anything!"

Coconuts then joined in, "Except you to Dr. Robotnik you filthy little animal!"

So then the picked up the cage and carried it to Robotnik's base with a surprised Sonic.

"They actually caught me. There's only one buddy of mine that can help at this point."

He then took his fingers to his mouth and whistled really loud.

Meanwhile from afar…

Tails was sitting down really bored.

"Man," he said, "I thought Sonic was really starting to take me on more adventures than I thought."

Then suddenly he heard a really loud whistle from far away and Tails knew that whistle from anywhere.

"It's Sonic," he said, "Sonic needs me to help. I've gotta follow the whistle."

So then he started to fly to where he heard the whistle.

Later near Robotnik's base…

The three robots were still carrying Sonic's cage as Scratch was gloating, "Haha we got him and Robotnik's goanna be really proud to have ever built me."

Grounder corrected him, "You mean he'll be proud to have ever made US! US!"

Coconuts groaned and said, "Here we go again."

Scratch and Grounder started to argue all over again.

Sonic groaned and said to Coconuts, "These guys are worse up close."

Coconuts replied, "You have no idea."

From a distance Tails saw the robots carrying Sonic in a cage and taking him to Robotnik's base.

"Oh no," Tails said, "They've got Sonic, and that's actually a really rare thing to say. Anyway I need to help him, but what can I do I'm just a kid."

Tails was a little scared at first but then he remembered how Sonic works, how he's never afraid of any challenge.

Tails stood up straight and said in confidence, "I can't be scared now Sonic's counting on me to save him. And as his best friend I have to do so."

Tails then started flying to Robotnik's base and said while flying, "This is it don't get scared now."

Inside of Dr. Robotnik's base…

The robots brought Sonic in front of Robotnik.

"Here he is your vileness." Scratch said.

Dr. Robotnik, who had red and black eyes and wears a red and yellow bodysuit black tights and a pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets and had a pink nose and an orange mustache, came to see the cage.

"Hahahaha!" he laughed, "I can't believe that actually worked. You were to focused on being so cocky and thinking you can win again, but you were wrong."

Sonic said with an angry face, "Robuttnik you fiend I'm not finished yet."

Robotnik gloated, "I'm afraid you are hedgehog. Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts you actually did something right this time and for that you shall receive your trips to paradise."

The robots cheered for the reward and Scratch said, "You see I told you I had a brilliant plan this time."

While the argument between the robots began again Tails was hiding behind the window outside and saw Sonic in the cage in front of Robotnik.

"Oh man," Tails said, "How can I free Sonic?"

But then suddenly he saw Robotnik's control panel and saw something glowing and it was the same glow as Sonic's shackles.

"That must deactivate the shackles." Tails said to himself, "But how do I get close to it without getting caught?"

With Robotnik and his lackeys…

"Enough!" Robotnik yelled, "I don't care who made that plan all that matters is that the plan worked! Now go pack your things cause you're gone for two weeks and out of my mustache!"

The robots saluted and said, "Yes sir your robotness!"

So the robots went to pack their extra parts and other stuff, meanwhile Robotnik was gloating at Sonic.

"Do you wanna know why you can't break free?" Robotnik asked.

Sonic was silent but then said, "Because I'm in a cage dumbo!"

Robotnik yelled, "Not just that you idiot! You can't move your feet because these shackles aren't just shackles they can paralyze you're entire body. Right now your legs are paralyzed then soon…. Let's just say there's no hope for the rest of your body."

He then laughed at Sonic as Sonic said, "No way Robotnik! I'd never go down like this!"

Robotnik then asked, "Oh how cute the hedgehog thinks he can escape this time. Didn't you hear me? Your body will be paralyzed forever!"

"But you forgot one thing Robuttnik!" Sonic said in a grin.

"Me the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik, forget? Impossible, I'm like an elephant and an elephant never forgets!"

Sonic crossed his arms and said, "You forgetting about Tails is just what I was hoping for."

Robotnik then said, "Wait wha-"

Then suddenly the shackles on Sonic's feet disappeared and he used the Spin Dash to break the cage.

Sonic waved and said, "Thanks buddy!"

Robotnik looked behind and saw Tails touching the control panel.

"No problem Sonic." Tails said, "Best friends always look out for each other."

Robotnik growled and said, "No I forgot about Tails, that sneaky fox!"

Tails flew over to Sonic and said, "Wow maybe being forgotten isn't so bad, right?"

Sonic answered, "Especially if it's Robuttnik forgetting you."

Robotnik grinned and said, "I'm not finished yet! Take this!"

He then got out a little remote and pressed the button on it.

Then a giant Grounder badnik appeared from the ground and looked at Sonic.

"Grounder Extra Large!" Robotnik said, "Crush that hedgehog and his worthless sidekick!"

The badnik said, "I'll do better than that I'll drill off ever limb they have from head to toe!"

Tails then said, "I know what to do Sonic."

He then started to fly out the window but Sonic stopped him.

"Wait buddy," he said, "Where're ya going?"

Tails twirled his fingers and said, "Well shouldn't I get-"

Sonic interrupted, "No way man you saved me so you're helping me."

Tails got excited and said, "Really?! I can help?!"

Sonic gave thumbs up and said, "You know it. Now let's get going!"

Tails flew back to Sonic and said, "Right."

Dr. Robotnik pointed and said, "The two of you won't be enough to stop this creation! Crush them Grounder Extra Large!"

Then Grounder Extra Large moved forward to crush Sonic and Tails but the two jumped out of the way.

"Oh is that all you got?" Sonic mocked.

"If that's so," Tails replied, "Then this won't be fun. Won't it Sonic?"

Sonic answered, "You got that right pal. What's the point of fighting if it's not gonna be fun?"

Then the robot changed his drills into robotic hands and tried to grap Sonic and Tails but the two jumped out of the way.

"Hey you've got a hand shaped zit," Sonic said, "Let me get that for you."

Sonic then preformed a Spin-Dash on one hand and the hand fell down.

Tails cheered, "Way to go Sonic!"

But Tails was distracted and got caught by the robots other hand.

"No!" Tails shouted, "Sonic help!"

Sonic saw and said, "Don't worry buddy I got you!"

Then he Spin-Dashed the other hand off and the hand dropped Tails. But before Tails hit the ground he started to fly with his tails.

"Thanks Sonic." Tails said.

Sonic landed and said, "Yawn, you know Robuttnik I'm starting to think you're out of ideas for robots. So I'll tell you what I trash this one and you spend six months starting fresh all over again."

Sonic then Spin-Dashed through the robots core and the robot exploded.

"No!" Robotnik said, "I hate that hedgehog!"

Sonic replied, "Love you too Robuttnik, not!"

Tails flew over to Sonic as Sonic said, "Come on Tails let's find a Chili Dog that doesn't reek of danger."

Tails was confused and asked, "But I thought you like danger."

Sonic replied, "I do but I've had enough danger for today."

Then Sonic and Tails blasted out of Robotnik's fortress while at the same time Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts came back with their package.

"We're back sir." Scratch said.

"And when can you expect us to leave?" Grounder asked.

"Yeah yeah cuz I wanna get down there like right now!" Coconuts said.

Robotnik growled and right before he could reveal his anger he thought about it for a minute and decided to let it go.

"Right now, you can leave now." Robotnik said.

"Oh boy!" Scratch said.

"What are we doing here then?" Coconuts asked, "Let's get going!"

Then the robot trio left for the vacation.

"Hehehe." Robotnik laughed, "Now I won't have to deal with those idiots anytime soon."

And that's the second chapter of my mainstream series. Also you noticed that there are now battle scenes. My writing has improved hasn't it? Anyway stay toon for Harrison Universe and other fanfics.

One more thing, Harrison Universe takes place in the Prime Zone while Harrison Universe Z Kai takes place in the Post-Super Genesis Wave World in the alternate multiverse. My point is Harrison Universe, along with two other fanfics, take place in the same continuity while Harrison Universe Z Kai is a spin-off fanfic set within its own continuity. Harrison's Kingdom Hearts is another spin-off fanfic franchise set within its own continuity as well.


End file.
